


Сезон дождей

by der_Herbst



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Caring, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Trust, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_Herbst/pseuds/der_Herbst
Summary: Кто-нибудь другой бы порадовался, что «спас птичку», посмотрел бы, что ястреб вроде выглядит нормально — может, устал просто, потому и приземлился? — и пошёл бы себе дальше, а Такао как-нибудь доковылял бы до дома. Но только не ответственный и до тошноты сознательный Мидорима, мать его веторнитолога, Шинтаро.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Вообще-то ситуация складывалась охренеть как драматично. Просто Такао никогда не был склонен играть в «Вот умру и будете плакать» и мрачно насладиться тем, насколько все по канону, не мог. 

Ему было скорее смешно.

Впрочем, времени осмыслять картину в целом и не было, потому что вороны оказались не из пугливых. В конце весны эти твари сбивались в стаи и становились настолько агрессивны, что были способны заклевать даже большую хищную птицу, если ей не повезло оказаться на земле. А Такао был перепелятником и был меньше каждой из них.

Ещё он был немного дезориентирован после того, как спикировал прямо в мусорный бак, и всё никак не мог сосчитать, сколько их, орущих, галдящих, сливающихся в клубящуюся серую массу. Левое крыло отзывалось болью на любое движение. Из этого можно было сделать несколько выводов. 

Во-первых, что Такао редкостный идиот. Кем надо быть, чтобы имея ястребиное зрение и маневренность вмазаться в большущий рекламный щит? Но это ещё ладно, это, в общем-то, не новость. 

Куда хуже то, что он не может взлететь и не может сменить ипостась. Как же хочется просто встать, встряхнуться и отпинать этих тварей кроссовками! Но для этого нужна концентрация и скелет, который выдержит то, что его буквально вывернет изнутри. Если перекинуться сейчас, сломанная кость может сместиться под любым углом, выйти наружу, порвать артерию или нерв. Может вообще деформироваться. Чёрт его знает, что там происходит с ними в момент трансформации, но считается, что кости — её основа.

Никогда не меняй ипостась даже при самых незначительных переломах, если хочешь очнуться с тем же набором конечностей. Это правило. Таких как Такао Казунари этому учат с детства. 

Вороны не давят числом, нет. 

Одна сделала выпад, Такао попытался достать её когтями и не смог, тут же получил удар от кого-то сбоку, по больному крылу. Вскрикнул, отскочил, чуть не пропустил ещё один — теперь налетели сверху. 

Умные же твари, а.

Если упадёт, просто забьют.

Такао крикнул и бросился на ближайшую, разрывая круг, вспорол когтями серую шею. В ноздри ударил запах крови, и это наконец привело Такао в чувство. Он увидел, что их пять. Слишком много.

Надо отступать, и быстро, понять бы куда. За низким забором начинается лесопарк — где-то там у них гнездовье, потому и взбесились, — туда нельзя точно. Такао сцепился с ещё одной, рванул когтями, получил клювом с другой стороны, бросился прочь, потому что его попытались прижать к стене.

И натолкнулся на неожиданную преграду. 

— А ну кыш отсюда! — донеслось сверху. Человек наклонился и с неожиданной меткостью запустил булыжником в одну из ворон. Поднял второй. Сообразили они быстро — рванули в стороны, взмыли в воздух, громко каркая и хлопая крыльями. 

Такао шарахнулся тоже. Потому что узнал голос.

— Успокойся, вот что, так ты только травмируешься сильнее.

Кто-нибудь другой бы порадовался, что «спас птичку», посмотрел бы, что ястреб вроде выглядит нормально — может, устал просто, потому и приземлился? — и пошёл бы себе дальше, а Такао как-нибудь доковылял бы до дома. 

Но только не ответственный и до тошноты сознательный Мидорима, мать его веторнитолога, Шинтаро. Этот точно ещё в детстве выучил, что здоровая хищная птица никогда, никогда не окажется на земле и не подпустит человека так легко. Что если её оставить, закончит в когтях первой же кошки. 

Надо же было так попасть.

Он медленно снял куртку. Такао попятился, зашипел. Вся его птичья сущность вопила, требовала клекотать, царапаться и отбиваться до последнего, вот только Такао хорошо понимал, что такими когтями, как у него, можно пропороть человеческую кожу до кости. Он заставил себя замереть. Сжался так, что почти затрясло. 

Быстро шагнув вперед, Шинтаро набросил куртку на лапы и обхватил их поверх толстой ткани. Такао всё-таки сдал контроль, забился, смог даже извернуться и клюнуть, но это было уже не так опасно. Шинтаро крепче перехватил его за лапы и накрыл курткой голову и здоровое крыло.

Отлично, вот теперь можно было орать. 

***

Шинтаро потащил его не домой, а сразу в ветклинику своей матери. Крыло сунули под рентген, потом Такао взвесили и обработали ссадины, потом он оказался в перевязочной. 

— Какой спокойный, надо же. Тебе повезло, Шинтаро, — заметила Мидорима Рен. 

«Ага, повезло, » — мрачно подумал Такао, изо всех сил давя очередную животную судорогу. Было страшно. Дико хотелось орать и метаться по комнате. 

— Обычно хищ даже на последнем издыхании старается показать, какой он агрессивный и страшный. Люди думают, раз так энергично отбивается, то с птицей все хорошо, оклемается. После чего она умирает на ближайшем дереве.

Не надо бояться. Надо слушать голос, низкий, с нотами металла. Или как рассыпается по стеклу картечь дождя. Как гудят на улице машины. 

Постепенно Такао успокоился и обмяк.

— Как он упал? 

— Почти врезался в рекламный баннер, но как-то уклонился в последний момент и задел только краем крыла.

Чёрт, так он видел. 

— Равновесие и координация не нарушены, — Такао показательно вышагивает по столу и сам убеждается, что да. Повязка наложена хорошо, не давит, но бесит неимоверно. — Вертячки нет, судорог нет, оцепенения и помутнения сознания нет, — она светит Такао сначала в один глаз, потом в другой. — Кажется, обошлось без сотрясения. В баннер, говоришь? Большой он был?

— Большой, — кивнул Шинтаро.

— Анализы будут завтра, а так — надо наблюдать. Проблемы с маневренностью и оценкой расстояний бывают при хронических болезнях. 

Да нет, просто Такао дебил. 

— Это перепелятник? — Шинтаро чуть приближается, и на секунду Такао охватывает иррациональный страх, что сейчас его узнают. Но интерес быстро угасает. 

— Да, малый ястреб. Видишь, полоски на груди рыжие, глаза янтарные? Это самец, и довольно молодой: рисунок ещё не совсем правильный.

Она явно ожидает от Шинтаро большего участия в диалоге, но он держится мрачно и отстранённо. Видно, что мыслями он не здесь. Мидорима Рен бросает на него короткий взгляд, но не спрашивает, просто продолжает заполнять тишину орнитологическими подробностями. 

— Перепелятники очень активные хищники, в природе они выживают только в идеальной форме. Если не сможет летать, у него нет шансов — либо умрёт через неделю с голоду, либо сам окажется в когтях. Но этому повезло, только надлом лучевой кости, это срастется недели за две-три, и его можно будет выпустить. Думаю, передержим у себя и отвезём в заповедник.  
  
На замену птичьему страху приходит человеческий. До Такао доходит, что он застрял. Две недели? Нет, родители, конечно, сначала дадут объявление о том, что у них улетел ястреб, — обычно так поступают в семьях оборотней в подобных ситуациях, — но всё равно ведь изведутся.

— Я помню, у нас была большая клетка, — кажется, Шинтаро поддерживает этот разговор исключительно из вежливости и уважения к матери. Невозможно не заметить, что он раздражён и явно считает, что уже сделал всё, что должен. 

— В клетку его сейчас нельзя — об прутья убиться может, перья так точно поломает. Сначала коробка, пусть немного успокоится. 

Следующие слова определённо застают его врасплох. 

— У тебя в комнате светло и просторно, думаю, ему в самый раз. 

О да, конечно, воняющая помойкой дикая птица — именно то, о чем он всегда мечтал. Такао видит, как он делает над собой явное усилие и отвечает: 

— Хорошо, мам. 

***

В последнее время всё у них наперекосяк. 

Поругались опять из-за какой-то ерунды, почти на ровном месте. В третий раз за два месяца и в третий раз вообще.

То, что сказал сегодня Шинтаро, вывело его из себя настолько, что простым блужданием по району под OLDCODEX или Linkin Park на этот раз было не обойтись. Такао понял, что сейчас либо перекинется и будет летать до тех пор, пока все мысли не выметет, либо взорвётся.  
  
Полетал, называется.

Хреновое же у Такао геомагнитное чутьё, если из всего Токио его занесло именно в район Шинтаро. Остаётся надеяться, что дело в помехах от сотовых вышек или в городском электромагнитном шуме, а не в чём-то ещё. 

Такао помнит, как выцепил взглядом знакомую зеленую макушку, не удержался, с криком спикировал вниз, выйдя из штопора почти над самой головой Шинтаро. Оглянулся, потому что очень хотелось увидеть в этот момент его лицо. И тут впереди возник этот дурацкий рекламный щит. 

Теперь он сидел в тёмной коробке и слушал, как заходится ливень, а Мидорима Шинтаро обустраивал ему большую клетку с мягкой подстилкой и низкой жердью, чтобы не повредился сильнее. Иронично. 

Зазвонил телефон. 

— Добрый вечер, Такао-сан, — ответил Шинтаро вежливо, почти церемонно. 

— Здравствуй! Скажи, ты не знаешь, где Казу? Просто уже пол-одиннадцатого, а у этого балбеса выключен телефон. Не знаю, что и думать.

Такао сначала не поверил в такую удачу, а потом заклекотал, зачастил: «Я крыло надломил, ма, но я в порядке. Шинтаро меня случайно подобрал. Я, видимо, застрял здесь недели на две, не заморачивайтесь, всё хорошо, Мидорима-сан веторнитолог.»

— В последний раз я видел его днём, где-то в час. Он не сказал, куда пойдёт. 

— Жаль, но спасибо, Шинтаро. А что это у тебя там, птица?

— Ястреб-перепелятник, — ответил он как-то смущённо.

— Ого! Не знала, что они тебе нравятся, — в мамином голосе слышна улыбка.

— Я тоже не знал.

— Ты его подобрал?

— Он врезался в рекламный щит и сломал крыло.

О нет.

— В рекламный щит? Ястреб?! Да ты шутишь.

Ну всё, понял Такао, повод для подколок обеспечен до конца его дней. Это станет семейной легендой. 

— Возможно, он чем-то болеет, но мы пока больше ничего не нашли.

— Возможно, — вздыхает мама, — тебе просто попалась очень, очень непутёвая птица, Шинтаро.

***

Стоит ли говорить, что коробка нихрена не успокаивала?  
  
И всё-таки Такао испытывал облегчение. Мама знает, где он, а ещё она хорошо знает Шинтаро, поэтому не будет переживать. 

Всё равно забрать Такао она не смогла бы. С кем-то другим они бы разыграли сцену счастливого воссоединения и как-то договорились, но Мидорима Рен чудовищно принципиальная женщина, особенно в том, что касается домашних животных. Она потребует показать ветпаспорт и прививочную карту, которых нет. Спросит, почему не нашла чип. Почему ястреб не зарегистрирован. В лучшем случае это выльется в штраф и долгую бумажную волокиту.

Потому что в Японии у большей части населения нет возможности даже собаку завести, не то что четырёх хищных птиц в маленьком доме. Надо объяснить, откуда они взялись, надо доказать, что у них достаточно места и за ними осуществляется должный уход и что у хозяев хватает денег на их содержание. 

Отец ворчит, что раньше такой ерунды не было. Остальные подумали, что чипироваться все равно бы не стали, и просто приняли новые правила игры. Они стараются обращаться только за чертой города. И не попадаться. 

От мыслей о доме, вечерних разговорах и вкусном ужине его отвлекает звук хлопнувшей двери — Шинтаро вернулся из душа. Через дырку в картоне Такао мельком видит полу длинного серого халата. Почему-то вместо того, чтобы идти спать, он долго стоит и барабанит пальцами по столу, а потом Такао слышит, как он набирает номер.

— Здравствуйте ещё раз, Такао-сан, простите за беспокойство. Скажите, Казунари вернулся? 

— Да, — спокойно врёт она. — Все в порядке, можешь не переживать за этого охломона. Он опять забыл зарядить телефон. 

— Понятно.

— Ему что-нибудь передать?

— Нет, ничего. Спасибо, спокойной ночи.

Такао всё-таки удаётся вывернуть голову под таким углом, что становится видна часть его лица. Глаза у Шинтаро все ещё тёмные, но уже немного по-другому. Есть в нём что-то… Такао смотрит долго, пытаясь разобрать… Тоскливое, что ли?

Шинтаро щёлкает выключателем. Комнату наводняет темнота, грохот ливня и запах мокрой земли.

Кажется, сезон дождей начался раньше обычного.


	2. Chapter 2

Комната была если и больше, чем у самого Такао, то разве что чуть-чуть. Но в ней ощущался какой-то неторопливый простор.  
  
Может, дело в эркерном окне или светлых обоях. Или в том, что из мебели тут только рабочий стол, стул, кровать — Такао готов поспорить, стоят по феншую, — тумбочка и два встроенных шкафа, с одеждой и с книгами. Фортепиано ещё. Всё. 

Тик-так, тик-так, и тик, и так часов прямо над клеткой. Аромадиффузор с пятью тростниковыми палочками — холодный хвойный запах, пихта и можжевельник. Рисунки в жанре хайга на стенах. 

Такао раздражал каждый сантиметр пространства, каждая деталь в этой тошнотворно умиротворяющей картине. С последнего его визита здесь решительно ничего не поменялось, даже пылинки у Шинтаро лежали на своих местах, если они здесь, конечно, когда-то появлялись: сама мысль о таком отдавала святотатством. 

Утром Мидорима Рен достала его из коробки и снова осмотрела, вдумчиво, неспешно. Такао постарался не дёргаться и держаться бодро и непринуждённо, он клекотал и щёлкал клювом, докладывая, что всё отлично, только покормите, пожалуйста. Она подрезала когти, чем-то намазала лапы и обработала перья спреем от паразитов. Какое-то время понаблюдала, как Такао исследует клетку, жадно пьёт воду и устраивается на жерди, и засобиралась на работу, сказав, что скоро придёт Мэйуми и покормит его. 

Задвижка оказалась простой задачей, хотя пришлось вцепиться когтями в прутья и двигать её клювом, повиснув вниз головой. Такао тренировался открывать и зарывать её почти час. Спешить ему теперь было некуда. 

Послезавтра тренировочный матч с Кайджо, на следующей неделе несколько промежуточных тестов и заседание школьного комитета по здравоохранению. Там, в классе, сейчас шумно. Мирная будничная болтовня, простые тривиальные слова, которые ни к чему не обязывают, но люди касаются ими друг друга, говорят: «Ты здесь, я тебя вижу». Между ними и Такао стоит глухая стена дождя. 

Там, за стеной, мир живёт, мир шумит, а здесь только сумрак пустой комнаты, ползучая зябкая сырость, рисунки монохромной тушью и тусклые корешки заумных книг за матовым стеклом.

Две недели. Да он повесится.

Хотелось есть. Он вчера не поужинал и толком не пообедал, а кормить его едой, которую хищным птицам нельзя, Такао не стали. Он порыскал немного по комнате, но недоеденный бутерброд или фрукт — последнее, на что тут можно было рассчитывать. 

Проклятый чистоплюй Мидорима Шинтаро. 

Ему просто необходимо на что-то отвлечься. Дома он врубил бы Nikelback, проорался от души, и злость за вчерашнее немного бы поутихла. Посмотрел бы второй сезон «Метода Крекера». Порубился в приставку, в конце концов. Все что угодно, лишь бы не вышагивать по комнате, снова и снова прокручивая в голове вчерашнюю ссору. 

Шинтаро никогда не стеснялся в выражениях и никогда не боялся его обидеть. В последние два месяца так и вовсе будто слова специально подбирал. 

В конце концов Такао сел на полу перед огромным окном, нахохлился и стал смотреть на размокающий сад. Мысли из головы постепенно вымывало.

Остался только дождь. 

***

Его вырвал из забытья звук хлопнувшей внизу двери, и Такао на одних рефлексах метнулся к клетке, закрыл её изнутри. Вовремя — в комнату вошла Мэйуми. 

— Привет, — улыбнулась она, достав из школьной сумки белую мышь. 

Мэй только переоделась в домашнюю одежду и сразу же пришла к нему, и Такао был очень благодарен ей в этот момент. 

— Шин сказал, тебе можно только животную пищу, потому что твоя пищеварительная система рассчитана на перья, шерсть и мелкие кости. Что лучше всего давать цыплят, ибо в естественной среде рацион ястреба-перепелятника составляют мелкие птицы, — копировать нравоучительный тон Шинтаро выходило у неё на диво хорошо. — Но мы же ему не скажем, правда? 

С животными Мэй было проще, чем с людьми. В ней не ощущалось такой замкнутости и презрения ко всему человечеству, как в брате, нет, она была очень тактичной и вежливой. Просто тихой. 

— Я подумала, тебе пока сложно охотиться, так что убила её сама, — добавила Мэй, и Такао подумал, что до сих пор опасно заблуждался на её счёт: тихо и тактично Мидорима Мэйуми при необходимости могла свернуть шею. 

Длинными деревянными палочками она протянула к клюву Такао ещё тёплый трупик. Он выхватил его и проглотил в несколько движений. 

Покончив с мышью, Такао заклекотал и царапнул прутья клетки. 

— Хочешь погулять? Погоди, сейчас, — она сходила куда-то и вернулась в толстой зимней варежке — разумная мера предосторожности. Открыла клетку, и Такао взобрался на протянутую руку. 

Следующие несколько часов он провёл с Мэй. Она готовила себе обед и делала уроки, Такао комментировал, она конечно не понимала, но Такао наконец-то мог хоть с кем-то поговорить. Мэйуми действовала на него успокаивающе. Через какое-то время у них даже установился странный диалог. 

— Знаешь, я люблю это время, — произнесла она, глядя из окна на город, заштрихованный дождём. — Время большой воды — мне нравится называть его так. Вода в небе, в воздухе, в земле. Ты и сам как будто вода. Правда, у меня и без того низкое давление, и в такую погоду бывает совсем нехорошо, но это не портит.

— Тев-тев-тев, — ответил Такао: он давно угадал в Мэйуми человека дождей, это было очень просто. 

Мэй засмеялась. 

Потом с работы вернулась Мидорима Рен. Они сидели втроём на кухне, Такао слушал их и грелся. Он как будто напросился к чужому костру. 

— Знаешь, я однажды видела, как охотится перепелятник, — сказала мама Мэй, наливая себе чай. — Он может часами сидеть в засаде, чтобы внезапно обрушиться на жертву. Он очень манёвренный, несколько раз взмахивает крыльями, а потом скользит по воздуху, умеет даже переворачиваться и подлетать под добычу снизу. А ещё он быстро бегает. 

Женщина её положения могла позволить себе вести светскую жизнь или уединённую, роскошно-яркую или неспешно-домашнюю, но Мидорима Рен выбрала работу. Не карьеру — именно работу. Она действительно любила птиц. Она была профессионалом. 

Интересно, почему у них нет домашних животных? Может, отец Шина и Мэй против? Сейчас он был в командировке, впрочем, он был там почти всегда.

— Не знала, что ястребы бывают такие маленькие. 

Такао нахохлился. 

— У нас в Японии есть и меньше. И хищником он от этого быть не перестаёт.

— Эй, ну не дуйся, — улыбается Мэй и осторожно прикасается к крылу. — Слышал, ты всё равно очень хищный и страшный, правда-правда. 

— Киу! — воинственно подтвердил он. 

Между прочим, это ужасно несправедливо: рост у Такао выше среднего, но в Шутоку он ниже всего основного состава. Ястребов-тетеревятников он вообще воспринимает как личное оскорбление. 

Шинтаро вернулся явно позже обычного, потому что его мама уже начала беспокоиться. От него исходили усталость и раздражение.  
  
— Как дела в школе?

— Как всегда, — равнодушно ответил он, и это его «как всегда» обидно царапнуло. Будто Шинтаро нет никакой разницы, с ним или без. — Увеличил сегодня норму трехочковых на пять процентов. 

— Твой ястреб ведёт себя хорошо, и вообще он, кажется, очень общительный.

— Возможно, у него бешенство, — хмыкнул он, открывая микроволновку. 

— Птицы им практически не болеют, а если болеют, то умирают за пару дней. Я брала у него анализы — даже гельминтов нет, — покачала головой Мидорима Рен.

— Я читал, что они могут вести себя как ручные, когда больны, ослаблены или испытывают сильный стресс, вот что. 

Такао фыркнул. 

— Если верить анализам, он абсолютно здоров. Наверно, это был просто неудачный манёвр. 

Просто неудачный манёвр. Вот именно.

— Наверно, — бросил Шинтаро, взял свой ужин и ушёл наверх. 

В комнате как-то похолодало. Мэй мыла посуду, Мидорима Рен читала, за стеклом еле слышно шуршали капли. 

— Ты не знаешь, что с ним, Мэйуми?

— Нет. Он вообще в последнее время почти ничего мне не рассказывает. 

Когда Мэй вернула его в клетку, Шинтаро уже спал. 

***

Такао смотрит из окна, как он раскрывает на ходу большой чёрной зонт, как поднимает повыше ворот пальто и прибавляет шагу. 

Он ушёл, а Такао остался со своими мыслями. Их много, и деться от них некуда. Дома бы он, наверно, от души побил подушку или даже пнул тумбочку, но Такао не дома и портить чужие вещи не собирается, как бы сильно ни хотелось запустить во что-нибудь когти. 

Дождь идёт второй день, а кажется — второй год. 

Тогда, в среду, не было уроков, и они собирались посмотреть игру Кайджо против Тоуо на отборочных, но Такао проспал и сильно опоздал. Шинтаро выговорил все, что думал про его безалаберность и безответственность, а потом добавил, что лучше бы пошёл с Акаши, пока тот в Токио — и тут вспылил уже Такао. Сказал, что это вообще-то практически первый раз, когда он опаздывает, что ехал бы и не ждал, раз так охота, что…

Кажется, он и сам погорячился. Как будто первый день знал Шинтаро и то, что он остынет через полчаса. Такао спорил с собой. Вспоминал всякое. Например, что Шинтаро ни разу не извинялся перед ним первым — а зачем? 

Такао выхаживал по комнате, перепрыгивал со стола на крышку фортепиано, оттуда — на стул. Старательно вспоминал все заскоки Шинтаро, которые только приходили в голову. Его холодность и грубость. Его педантизм и дотошность. Его снобизм. Его повёрнутость на гороскопах, приметах и расписаниях… Вспоминал, с каким пафосно-отрешенным видом он вещает про Оха Асу, с какой непередаваемой брезгливостью смотрит на поручни в общественном транспорте, если ему не дай Бог придётся там оказаться, как морщится при виде разбросанной одежды или тетрадей. 

Но вместо раздражения что-то внутри отозвалось знакомым пьяным теплом, и Такао сдался. Злость, за которую он вчера так отчаянно цеплялся, издохла окончательно. 

Ну не мог он по-настоящему злиться на Шина дольше суток. При всём желании — не мог. Он и злился-то больше на себя на самом деле. Если быть с собой честным, совершенно очевидно, почему он сорвался. Причина очень простая и очень глупая: его зацепило имя Акаши. 

У Такао не было никакого права ревновать. 

Тик-так, и тик, и так. Дождь идёт, и идёт, и идёт, монотонный шум ввинчивается в уши, доводит до исступления. И тик, и так. И тик, и так. 

Помимо всего прочего, Шин сказал одну вещь. 

«Я совершенно перестал понимать, чего от тебя вообще ждать, ты реагируешь неадекватно, вот что.»

Зыбко, зябко. 

Такао сам не знал, чего от себя ждать. Раньше он относился к ворчанию Шина легко, давным-давно поняв, что лучше всего его описывает фраза «Сдохни и надень шарф, Такао!»  
  
Ждал же он больше получаса — закипал, понимал, что первую, а то и вторую четверть они продолбали, и всё равно ждал. Мог пойти с Акаши — тот ведь нечасто бывает в Токио — но не пошёл. 

Потому что они друзья. 

Они никогда не говорили об этом — как будто была необходимость, — но Шин доверял ему почти как Мэй. А Такао ему — почти как никому вообще. 

И последние два месяца Такао ломал это собственными руками. 

Тик-так. И тик, и так. 

***

Мэй вернулась позже, чем вчера, но всё равно первая. Улыбнулась своей ускользающей улыбкой, скормила Такао цыплёнка, он поскрёб дверцу, и Мэйуми взяла его на руки. 

Было в Мэй что-то обезболивающее. Такао сидел у неё на плече, наблюдал за тем, как она рисует, и его вдруг прорвало. Такао рассказал ей. О глупой ссоре. О влюблённости своей идиотской — вот уже два месяца, сегодня своеобразный юбилей. Началось-то всё гораздо раньше, это осознал он только сейчас. 

Мэй не понимала его языка, но Такао чувствовал себя так, будто его слушают. Задумчивая молчаливая Мэй смотрела в лица людей будто бы немного сквозь, вглубь. С ней всегда можно быть уверенным, что тебя слышат — это Шин сказал, и Такао был с ним согласен, хоть общался с его сестрой и нечасто. 

Он выговорился, и стало немного легче. Такао, оказывается, и сам не понимал, как сильно ему хотелось кому-то это рассказать. Без сочувствия и советов, просто произнести вслух. 

— Знаешь, я подумала, тебе нужно какое-то имя на время, пока ты здесь живёшь, — сказала Мэй, когда он затих — Ты мне очень напоминаешь одного человека… Что ты думаешь насчёт Казу? 

Такао посмотрел на неё широко распахнутыми глазами. 

— Казу… Да, тебе точно подходит. Буду звать тебя Казу.

Мэй ссадила его, ошарашенного, на стол. 

— Попозируешь мне? — улыбнулась, сощурила глаза — светлее, чем у Шина, и бирюзовее, но чертами лица они похожи так, что это почти больно. Очки только другие носит, и волосы у Мэй длинные, струящиеся. Такао клекотнул в ответ и замер. — Да, умница, вот так и сиди. 

<center>***</center>  
Когда внизу хлопнула дверь, Мэй отложила карандаш, подставила Такао руку, и они отправились в прихожую. 

— Привет, Шинтаро. Как игра? 

— Победили, — ответил он безо всякой радости или удовлетворения в голосе. Такао почувствовал, что руки Мэй слегка напряглись. 

— У тебя все в порядке? — осторожно, будто прикасалась пальцами к раскаленному металлу. 

— В полном, — и перевёл тему.  
  
Мэйуми больше не делала попыток его расспросить. Ей хотелось что-то сказать — она сглатывала и заправляла волосы за ухо, — но почему-то не могла. То ли была слишком тактичной, то ли боялась. 

— Как он себя чувствует? — спросил Шин, когда они вместе садились ужинать. 

— Мне кажется, он уже освоился и перестал нас бояться. 

— Дикие птицы никогда до конца не перестают. 

— Ну, он очень аккуратный, спокойный, совсем не царапается и постоянно болтает, — Мэй чуть погладила его по крылу прохладными пальцами. 

— Спасибо, что ухаживаешь за ним. На входных я послежу сам. 

— Вы с Такао собирались на стритбол, разве нет? — удивилась она. 

— Такао заболел. 

— Сильно?

— Судя по тому, что пропустил игру — да.

— А сам он что говорит? 

— Мы не разговариваем. Не хочу об этом, — добавляет он и опускает взгляд в тарелку. 

Мэй смотрит на него сочувствующие.

Такао в этот момент сочувствует больше ей. 

— Тев-тев-тев! — ругается на он на Шина, надувается и машет здоровым крылом. И хочет ведь поговорить, придурок, только не признается в этом даже себе, ни за что. Будь Мэй чуть более напористостой, чуть более уверенной…

— Иногда мне кажется, что он понимает, — тихо смеётся Мэйуми. 

— Что понимает? 

«Что ты Мидорима-упёртая-задница-Шинтаро!» — клекочет Такао. 

— Позвони ему, Шин. Или напиши, — Мэй встаёт из-за стола, моет посуду, и Такао гордо уезжает из кухни на её плече. 

— Они с Такао опять поругались, — делится Мэй в своей комнате. — И теперь он будет ходить как циклон ещё дня два и гипнотизировать телефон, пока Такао ему не позвонит и равновесие во вселенной не восстановится. Сам он это сделать не смог ещё ни разу. Господи, почему у меня такой непутевый брат?

— Кик! — поддакивает Такао. 

***

Бесконечный дождь, запах пихты и мрачный Шин. 

Никогда ещё Такао не представлялось такой возможности понаблюдать за ним, когда ему незачем сдерживать или маскировать эмоции.   
Шин вскидывается от каждого вибросигнала, и с каждым разом раздражается все больше: кажется, сегодня утром ему решили написать все, просто все. Клетка стоит сбоку от стола, и Такао отлично видно экран телефона. 

_«Мидоримаччи, вас ждать сегодня??????????»_ — вопрошает он. _«Нет.»_ — отмахивается Шин. _«Почему???? Что-то случилось????!!!»_ — и куча грустных смайликов. _«Я занят.» — «Как же так, Мидоримаччи! Будут Курокоччи, Аоминеччи и Акаччи (и смайлики, смайлики, смайлики)»_. Лицо Шина приобретает кровожадное выражение. _«Я занят.»_ — пишет он и молча захлопывает телефон после очередной порции рыдающих рожиц. 

Его знак сегодня на одиннадцатом месте. Шин не удивлён. 

Дёрганный и ненастный, он остервенело печатает реферат по биологии. В оба прошлых раза Такао со злой обидой думал, что Шину, конечно, плевать, что Шину всё равно. Теперь он чувствует себя тем ещё мудаком. 

Ну вот нахрена он наговорил всю ту ерунду, которую наговорил?

Такао клекочет и скребёт лапой по решетке.

— Я тебя уже кормил, вот что. 

— Кик-кик-киу! — не сдаётся он. 

— Тебе не кажется, что ты ведёшь себя слишком нагло для бедной ослабленной птицы? — у Шина никогда не получалось долго его игнорировать. 

— Тев-тев! — насмехается Такао. 

— Ну давай попробуем, — сдаётся он и надевает перчатки. Открывает дверцу. С опаской подставляет правое предплечье. 

Он ненавидит кошек, потому что в какие-то стародавние времена одна из них поцарапала ему пальцы левой руки, за которыми Шин так тщательно следит, которые защищает тейпом. А тут ястребиные когти. 

Такао жизнерадостно трещит и ловко взбирается на его запястье, раскачивается, разминает крыло. Потом карабкается на плечо, оставляя зацепки на домашнем свитере. Шин морщится, но не снимает его, только смотрит устало на текст реферата. 

«Боже, Шин-чан, каким повёрнутым надо быть, чтобы заниматься этим утром в субботу!» — клекочет Такао. 

— Ты хоть иногда затыкаешься? — Шин не задавал этот вопрос года два, смирился уже. Такао почти пробивает на ностальгическую слезу. 

«А с тобой по-другому нельзя, » — отвечает он. 

— Учти, ты не будешь кататься на мне весь день, посидишь немного и пойдёшь обратно в свою клетку, вот что, — Шин открывает окно, прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу и смотрит вниз, на потемневший сад. 

«Наивный, наивный Шин-чан, Господи, мне иногда тебя даже жалко!» — хохочет Такао, ерошась от дождевых капель, и начинает вычищать перья. 

Шин хмыкает. Дышит он уже спокойнее, как будто привычные разглагольствования Такао восстановили какой-то невидимый энергетический баланс. Такао продолжает комментировать буквально каждое его действие, а Шин возвращается к реферату и всё сосредоточеннее и спокойнее редактирует текст. 

Такао наконец-то чувствует, что с миром все в порядке. А ещё он неожиданно осознаёт одну вещь. 

Он помирится с Шином сразу, как только сможет, и если ему снова захочется ляпнуть что-то такое, как в этот раз, будет вспоминать, каким видел его сегодня. Испортить дружбу, которую они строили два с лишним года, дурацкой влюбленностью — ну нет. 

Это пройдёт. 

Нужно немного времени, немного терпения и как можно меньше мелодраматичных размышлений о том, как ему себя жалко и как с этим дальше быть.


	3. Chapter 3

Мидорима Шинтаро, играющий на фортепиано. Это почти порнография. 

Такао поначалу даже мелодию не разбирает, только смотрит, как длинные аккуратные пальцы летают над клавишами. Это даже хорошо, что он сейчас птица и что Шин, увлёкшись, ничего вокруг не видит. Потому что Такао откровенно залип. 

_«Travel to Edinburgh»_ — сквозь головокружение разбирает он вверху нотного листа. И ниже: _«OST: Cloud Atlas»_. Усилием воли Такао переключается на слух, и теперь у него останавливается дыхание уже от мелодии — тревожной, летящей. Пальцы Шина снимают лёгкие верхние ноты как с листьев дождевую воду. Такао чувствует в этом утренний холод, и ожидание, и знание, что всё глубже, чем кажется, и как будто настоящий разговор вынесен между строк, между нот. А мелодия спешит, разгоняется, и ему почти слышится стук колёс. 

Так странно. Завораживающе красиво. 

Когда Шин показал ему «Облачный Атлас», это было что-то очень личное. Фильм-ощущение, фильм неслучайностей, фильм — многократно усиленное эхо, прошивающее разные истории и времена. Это был первый раз, когда после просмотра кино Такао не хотелось ничего говорить. И они молчали. 

Сейчас говорить не хотелось тоже. Такао просто слушал следующую тему и пытался понять это новое выражение — не ту привычную остроту и сосредоточенность, которые ожидал увидеть. Чуть запрокинутое лицо, приоткрытые губы. Шин полдня провозился с конспектами и рефератом, а сейчас как будто отпускал себя. 

Он исключительно редко улыбается. 

Веки опущены — он знает эту музыку руками, помнит подушечками пальцев, ноты ему не нужны. Такао слушает его, склонив голову набок. Он не ожидал, что это будет... так. Почему-то, когда Шин обмолвился, что играет на фортепиано, Такао представлялась чисто академическая игра. Сложная, витиеватая классическая музыка: выверенная, идеально правильная, без единого нарекания. 

Одухотворенная — и бездушная. 

А Шин был такой расслабленный, увлечённый и живой. Такао с усмешкой подумал, что находись сейчас в комнате хоть один человек, его лицо мигом бы стало таким же замкнутым и непроницаемым, как всегда. Что никто никогда не видел его таким — что Шин сам себя никогда таким не видел. 

Почему-то это так важно. 

***

А дождь продолжается. 

В воскресенье Шин сначала делает домашнее задание на неделю вперед, потом — доклад по биологии, потом переписывает начисто конспекты, сжимая их до лаконичных наглядных схем. Долго разучивает сложную джазовую композицию. Он не устаёт прогонять её снова и снова, пока каждый звук не встаёт на своё место. А Такао не устаёт наблюдать.  
  
Шин пытается читать «Женщин и дождевое дерево», но никак не может сосредоточиться, в конце концов он откладывает книгу и просто смотрит в стену. Очевидно, способы чем-то забить голову закончились, а вечер — и не думает. В комнате царят тени. Шин проверяет, достаточно ли воды в поилке, скармливает Такао последнюю мышь. Стоит и смотрит, как он её глотает — Такао чуть не давится. Доев, он скребёт когтями дверцу, и Шин позволяет забраться к себе на плечо. Потом бросает затравленный взгляд на телефон и идёт к столу. 

Кажется, сейчас будет что-то интересное. 

Новых звонков и сообщений нет. Прошло пять дней. Шин открывает их переписку — последнее сообщение там со среды: _«Где ты?»_ Такао тогда не ответил, и это, разумеется, взбесило его ещё больше: «Если понимаешь, что опаздываешь — хотя бы предупреди, на сколько!» — заходился потом Шин.

_«Мог бы и извиниться за среду, Такао. Хотя разумеется, ты же ничего такого не сделал, просто в очередной раз истрепал мне все нервы,»_ — напечатал он. 

_«Мало того, что тебя, похоже, не учили пользоваться часами, смотреть в окно тебя не учили тоже. Никогда ещё не видел человека с такой патологической неспособностью одеваться по погоде. Говорил же, что тебя так продует рано или поздно, но зачем кого-то слушать? Пока ты там валяешься, мы чуть не проиграли Кайджо.»_

_«Мне пришлось играть в пас с Ичиро, ты когда-нибудь видел, как пасует Ичиро? Мы залажали первую и вторую четверть и еле вылезли в конце!»_

_«А ты даже не спросил, как мы сыграли.»_

Шин смотрит на то, что написал, долго смотрит. А потом стирает всё.

_«Такао.»_ — он поднимает ладонь, кусает костяшку. Остаются неглубокие красные следы. 

_«Ты в порядке?»_

Приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не впиться в этот момент когтями ему в плечо. Откуда-то из глубины тела поднимается странная дрожь. Шин запускает руку в волосы, тянет за пряди, сжав зубы. _«Если я тогда был слишком...»_ — рука застывает. 

— Господи, — бормочет Шинтаро. Жмёт на Delete. 

Господи.

_«Немаловероятно, что в среду так получилось, что я несколько перегнул палку, что могло привести к...»_ Он стирает всё к чертям, ложится на стол и накрывает голову руками. Такао хочется себя чем-нибудь ударить. 

Какое-то время слышно только приглушённый шум дождя. 

Потом Шин поднимается, трёт веки, снова печатает: _«Как ты себя чувствуешь?»_ Добавляет: _«Я наговорил лишнего в среду»_ , и сразу после этого: _«Прости, Такао,»_ — зажмуривается и отправляет. 

И тут же подхватывается и быстро идёт к шкафу. Открывает нижний ящик, швыряет туда телефон, закрывает и почти бегом уходит на другую сторону комнаты, как будто оттуда мобильник его не достанет. 

— Я сменю номер, сменю номер, сменю номер нахер и никогда больше не выйду из комнаты, никогда, — шёпотом заклинает Шин, забираясь подальше на кровать, и натягивает на голову воротник свитера, так что видна остаётся только макушка. 

Такао хохочет, хохочет как припадочный и едва не валится со стола вместе с лампой и аромадиффузором. 

Такао в жизни не был так влюблён. 

***

Когда в понедельник утром дождь ненадолго стихает, мама прилетает его проведать, и Такао просит её позвонить Шину. Он задерживается сильнее, чем на прошлой неделе, и все-таки звонок раздаётся вовремя: Шин как раз садится ужинать.

— Да, Такао-сан, здравствуйте, — ровным голосом отвечает он, но Такао видит, как стиснулись пальцы на телефонной трубке: Шину явно не нравится, что звонит не он сам. 

— Добрый вечер, Шинтаро. Казу сильно заболел, боюсь, его не будет всю неделю, не мог бы ты передать это тренеру? 

— А что с ним? — между бровей появляется глубокая складка. 

— Он сильно температурит, потому не позвонил сам. 

«Ма, скажи, что я просил передать, что прошу прощения, что мне очень жаль, что я повёл себя...» — быстро говорит Такао. 

— ...как полный идиот, — заканчивает за него мама. 

«И скажи, что у меня конъюнктивит, что я не могу сейчас читать сообщения.»

Она говорит. Шин выдыхает. 

— Вы не могли бы сказать ему, что я... что мне жаль, вот что, что я, в общем, откровенно говоря... 

«Скажи, что я не злюсь.»

— Все в порядке, Шинтаро. Он на тебя не злится, правда. Казу переживал, что ты будешь беспокоиться из-за того, что он долго тебе не писал, потому и попросил позвонить. 

«А вот это было уже лишнее, ма!» — возмущается Такао. 

— Вот что... Спасибо. 

— Спокойной ночи, Шинтаро, — говорит она, и Такао слышит улыбку в её голосе.  
  
— Спокойной ночи. 

Шинтаро кладёт трубку, и они синхронно выдыхают. 

***

Улицы полощет день за днём, и остаётся только удивляться, как обескровленный город ещё не смыло. Сад безнадёжно затолплен. В комнате сыро и темно.

Такао включает все лампы, до которых дотягивается, и тени утекают сквозь стыки татами, но вездесущий дождь всё равно здесь. 

Такао прицеливается и швыряет своё тело в матовую стеклянную дверцу встроенного книжного шкафа. На этот раз удачно: ему удаётся вцепиться клювом в ручку. Оттолкнувшись лапами, он извивается и раскачивается всем телом, и шкаф наконец открывается. 

Да, он дошёл до такой отчаянной скуки, что готов даже на домашнюю библиотеку Мидоримы Шинтаро. Терминальная стадия. Вообще, если ты вдруг обнаружил, что не можешь посмеяться над ситуацией — это очень-очень нездоровый признак, и с этим надо что-то делать. 

Он снова забирается на стол, перепрыгивает на среднюю полку и подцепляет изнутри вторую дверцу, открывая её ровно настолько, чтобы книжные полки стало видно полностью. Как он будет заметать следы, пока не ясно, но Такао подумает об этом потом. 

Итак, что мы имеем?

Собрание сочинений Юкио Мисимы. Зрелый период творчества Кэндзабуро Оэ (Такао старается не думать о том, почему знает его периодизацию). Такэси Кайко. Хироси Нома. Но послевоенная классика — это ещё ничего, потому что на следующей полке Такао натыкается на «Повесть о Гэндзи», а это не то тринадцатый, не то вообще одиннадцатый век. 

Ещё Шин любит японскую поэзию старого времени — предельный лаконизм, никакой непосредственности и конкретики в изображении действительности. Басё, Бусон, Кабаяси Исса. Хокку — это, если подумать, уже не так травматично. 

На следующей полке Такао находит зарубежную классику и приободряется. «Степной волк» Гессе, «Трилогия желаний» Драйзера, «Мартин Иден», шесть книг Достоевского, Оруэлл, Брэдбери, много Кафки, Лавкрафт... Господи, Лавкрафт! 

Милый, родной «Морок над Иннсмутом»! 

День можно считать спасённым. 

***

Такао решил замаскировать своё вторжение в книжный шкаф под порыв ветра: днём была гроза, так что выглядело всё вполне правдоподобно. Ну, он надеялся. 

Шин некоторое время смотрит на распахнутый шкаф и лежащую перед ним книгу, потом хмыкает и возвращает её на полку, плотно закрыв дверцы. Переодевается в домашние штаны и мягкий коричневый свитер, кормит Такао.

К уходу за ястребом Шин подошёл так же основательно, как ко всему и всегда. Спланировал рацион — три цыплёнка или мыши в день, или одна перепелка. Он даже кузнечиков где-то умудрился достать («Питание должно быть разнообразным, вот что»). Шин чистил клетку каждое утро, а ещё поставил в неё ванночку, чем вызвал у Такао бурный восторг. Ворчал потом, что «если ты, зараза, ещё раз меня так забрызгаешь, больше её не увидишь!», и Такао, разумеется, забрызгал, и Шин, разумеется, просто налил ему свежей воды. А потом добавил в аромадиффузор ели и сосны, потому что перепелятнику может не хватать леса, вот что. 

На этот раз, подойдя к клетке, он не только надел перчатки, но зачем-то ещё взял полотенце. Такао насторожился. 

— Я купил мумиё. Я прочитал, что его приём предотвращает осложнения и ускоряет образование костной мозоли, что у него сильное противовоспалительное и общеукрепляющее действие. Так что ты будешь пить его каждый день. 

Такао скептически покосился на пипетку и пузырёк с надписью _«4%-тн раств. мумиё»_ , но дал взять себя в руки и обернуть полотенцем. 

— Я всё рассчитал, — сообщил Шин и капнул раствор в угол клюва.

Дрянью это его мумиё оказалось редкостной. Оно было горькое и отдавало смолой. Такао завертел головой, но Шин тут же её зафиксировал, так что пришлось пить. 

«Больше никогда и ни за что, нет, нет, нет!» — заявил Такао и убрался в дальний угол клетки залечивать душевные раны. Впрочем, когда Шин поужинал, достал какую-то книгу и бросил на низкий подоконник пару подушек, Такао не выдержал, поскребся в решётку. 

Шин продолжил заваривать чай. 

Такао настойчиво заклекотал. 

Шин попытался сохранять спокойствие. 

— Кик-кик-киу! — не отставал Такао. 

— Кажется, я проклят, — Шин сдался и подошёл к клетке. — Сначала Такао, теперь ты. Или это какой-то кармический урок, — Такао молниеносно вскарабкался к нему на плечо. — И что я должен усвоить, интересно? Что сопротивляться некоторым вещам просто бессмысленно? 

«Что нельзя быть такой занудной задницей, Шин-чан!» — засмеялся Такао и чуть куснул его за ухо, а Шин неожиданно поднял правую руку — без перчатки! — и погладил в ответ по здоровому крылу, и Такао своим смехом поперхнулся. 

Внутри всё замерло. Прикосновение было осторожным и теплым. Шин погладил снова, по шее. Он прикасался легко, без резких движений, и внимательно наблюдал за реакцией.

Безумно захотелось ощутить это касание не перьями, кожей. 

И вот на этом моменте надо было спрыгнуть сначала с его плеча, а потом — из окна, а не податься к его руке. Комнату качало. Или это Такао вело. 

— Наверно, ты бы ему понравился. Он бы сказал, что ты чертовски крутая птица или что-нибудь вроде того, — сказал Шин тихо и как-то тепло, взял книгу, телефон и с ногами устроился на подоконнике. 

Нужно было немедленно прийти в себя, поэтому Такао тоже начал читать. 

_«Водопад?» —_  
 _Вдруг подумал я, а это просто_  
 _Ливень Пятой луны._

Кобаяси Исса. В кружке ромашка и мята, из сада тянет свежестью. Дождь перешёл в мелкую морось и теперь почти шепчет. Сумерки. Шин дышит медленно и глубоко, его лицо смягчается и почти светлеет. 

***

Время здесь какое-то другое. Бестревожные дождливые дни накатывают один за другим, укачивают как волны. Шин ложится и встаёт в одно время, делает перед сном и по пробуждению одни и те же вещи, и этот размеренный ритм вносит в мысли Такао странный покой. 

Вместо Лавкрафта он выкрадывает из шкафа хокку Иссы и Басё, и оказывается, что вовсе это не скучно, если читать неспеша. После них хочется долго смотреть из окна, Такао словно замедляется, а ещё начинает замечать много нового.  
  
Первым интересным открытием становится то, что Шин на удивление редко убирается — только протирает пыль иногда и раз в неделю моет пол. Поначалу это очень не вяжется с его педантичностью, а потом Такао понимает: просто он всегда кладёт вещи на свои места.  
  
А ещё у него нет ничего лишнего, вообще. Он даже отслужившие талисманы дня выбрасывает или куда-то отдаёт. В этой комнате каждая вещь — нужная, каждая — почему-то чувствуется, — любимая, каждая несёт на себе отпечаток его личности. Может, поэтому Такао здесь так хорошо. 

Шин очень осознанно подходит к выбору того, чем себя окружать. Ничто не захламляет его комнату. Ничто не захламляет его жизнь. 

Второе открытие не такое личное. Такао замечает, что стиль хайга, развешенных на стенах, похож на тот, в котором рисует Мэйуми. Догадка подтверждается в тот же день.  
  
Такао наблюдает, как она отпивает немного остывшего кофе — в сезон дождей Мэй пьёт его литрами, говорит, ей помогает, — и каллиграфическим почерком выводит:

_Снова весна._   
_Приходит новая глупость_   
_Старой на смену._

Ей тоже нравится Исса. В хайга много значит то, сколько белого пространства оставляет художник, и в рисунках Мэйуми его очень много. Они у неё не воздушные — не совсем то слово, — они такие, будто смотришь из-под воды. 

То, что Мэй не знает его языка, совершенно не мешает им дружить. 

А с Шином — не имеет значения совсем.

— По-моему, с тобой ему нравится больше всех, — замечает Мэй, она вообще слишком много замечает.

Касаться Такао вошло у него в привычку. Он поднимал правую руку, тянулся к перьям, проводил по ним кончиками пальцев, и Такао затихал. Он пытался с собой бороться, честно, обычно целую секунду пытался. Остатки здравомыслия стенали, что не затем он два месяца старался Шина лишний раз даже за рукав не тянуть, чтобы... Но то, что поднималось навстречу тёплой раскрытой ладони, просто гасило волю. И Такао закрывал глаза, льнул к его руке и забывался.

Шин ведь ничего не узнает, правда? Через неделю он просто улетит. Если подумать, это ведь вообще не считается, убеждает себя Такао. Ему слишком хорошо, слишком спокойно, и не хочется думать, и не хочется, чтобы это кончалось. 

За окном хохочет гроза. 


	4. Chapter 4

А потом что-то идёт не так. 

Наступает июнь, традиционно месяц коморогаэ. Шин чистит и убирает в дальний угол шкафа тяжёлую зимнюю одежду, затем приводит в порядок летнюю. Два дня подряд он вместо ужина пьёт консервированную фасоль, как будто не хочет лишний раз спускаться на кухню и с кем-то общаться. Он кажется Такао тусклым и отстранённым. 

Потом Такао понимает, что не кажется.

— Чего тебе?

— Я хотела показать тебе один фильм, «Мост в Терабитию», помнишь, я рассказывала? Подумала, если у тебя есть время...

— У меня есть домашнее задание. А у тебя есть своя комната. 

Мэй выглядит так, будто порог, на котором она стоит, превратился в доску над морской бездной, и её сейчас отправят на корм рыбам. 

— У тебя что-то ещё? 

— Ничего, — оступилась. 

Она закрыла за собой дверь, и Шин остался в одиночестве. 

— Кик-киу! — возмутился из клетки Такао, имея в виду, какой он придурок. 

Такао не видел его таким с первого класса старшей школы. Хоть странностей в Шинтаро за эти два года не убивалось ни на грамм, подростковой эксцентричности стало как-то поменьше. 

И вот, пожалуйста.

Если бы кто-то спросил, Шин бы, разумеется, сказал, что общается со своей сестрой точно так же, как все обычные братья общаются со всеми обычными сёстрами. «Я рассказываю ей, как прошёл день, или матч, или как искал сегодня свой счастливый предмет, вот что.» 

«Ты рассказываешь ей всё, а что не рассказываешь, она сама понимает.»

Такао сидит нахохлившись на своей жерди и сверлит его взглядом. Снаружи нудит дождь, а Шин ожесточенно вгрызается в анатомический справочник. У него уже начали болеть глаза — то и дело он снимает очки и трёт воспалённые веки. 

Он выглядит чудовищно сосредоточенным — с этой своей прямой спиной, каменными плечами, замкнутым лицом и почти конвульсивно стиснутыми пальцами. Он проговаривает латинские термины так, будто пытается изгонять бесов. 

Должно быть, Шин называет это «сохранять самообладание». 

Такао бы сказал, что это та стадия бешенства у животного, когда оно забивается в самый тёмный угол и бросается на любого, кто к нему подойдёт, а свет и звуки воды становятся для него физически непереносимы.

С начала июня Шин таскает с собой талисман дня и телефон даже в душ, раздражается от малейшего звука, вопроса, вообще от любого контакта с людьми. Мрачный и нелюдимый, он возвращается с тренировок чуть ли не к ночи и сразу уходит к себе в комнату, отгораживаясь от всех дверью и страницами учебников. 

Прозвонил телефон. Шин дёрнулся, зацепив рукой аромадиффузор. Бутыль слетела со стола и разбилась вдребезги, тростниковые палочки разлетелись по полу. Остро запахло пихтой.  
  
— Привет, Мидоримаччи! Вы завтра как, придёте играть? 

Шин кривится так, будто почувствовал вкус натто. 

— Я занят. 

— В воскресенье? Брось, ну нельзя же пропускать наш стритбол две недели подряд!  
  
— Я что, по-твоему, вообще больше ничем не занимаюсь? Только сижу тут и жду: о господи, когда же меня наконец позовут потратить несколько часов времени в предэкзаменационный год на какую-то ерунду?!

— Мидоримаччи...

— Хорошего дня, Кисе, — он не дослушал и бросил трубку.  
  
Такао захотелось встать и выйти из комнаты. Тишина стояла тошнотворная, но он не мог выдавить ни звука. 

Шин пошёл за веником.

***

Он становился всё злей и упорней. Выходные провёл за видеолекциями и учебниками: не играл на фортепиано, не слушал музыку, не открывал книжный шкаф, только учился. В понедельник пришёл с тренировки почти в одиннадцать, проигнорировал Мэй, отказался от ужина, рухнул на кровать и уснул прямо в одежде. Во вторник поднялся разбитый и обесцвеченный, выпил что-то от головной боли, на автопилоте убрал клетку и покормил Такао, влил ему в клюв очередную порцию мумиё, собрал сумку, закинулся кофе и ушёл на занятия. Кажется, двигался он из чистого упрямства. 

И вот шёл второй час ночи, снаружи лило и завывал ветер, а Шин не спал. Он долго ворочался, потом принял душ, пытался даже читать. Не помогло.

В конце концов он встал, нашарил телефон и наушники, вытянулся на спине и скрестил руки поверх одела. Включил музыку. Такао удивился, расслышав бит и электрогитару. Мелодия показалась ему знакомой. 

Шин лежал, задрав подбородок кверху, и беззвучно шевелил губами. Такао вслушался.

_I know what's best for me,_   
_but I want you instead._

Секунду...

Мидорима Шинтаро и бессонница. Мидорима Шинтаро и Three Days Grace. Было уже даже не смешно. Песня зашла на повтор, и ещё раз, и ещё. 

И в этом, чёрт его дери, был весь Шин. Расплевался с кем только мог и остался один в темноте слушать «Over and over» — почему вообще именно эта песня? Трагикомедия какая-то.

Такао злился. На себя. Может, будь он сейчас в зоне доступа, Шин бы рассказал, что случилось, они бы поговорили и вместе что-нибудь придумали, может, Такао даже не знал бы, что ему сказать, но он бы выслушал. 

Да конечно. Не будь он здесь, не узнал бы даже. 

Такао осторожно открыл дверцу и соскочил на стол, перепрыгнул на прикроватную тумбочку, а оттуда на грудь к Шину. 

— Твою мать! — он аж подскочил. — Какого черта?! Как ты вылез из клетки? — добавил уже спокойнее, придерживая Такао за здоровое крыло, потому что он чуть не свалился, но когти не выпустил. 

Такао слегка прикусил большой палец и погладился. Наверно, это был первый раз, когда Такао радовался, что его вторая сущность — именно малый ястреб, а не какой-нибудь тетеревятник, потому что большая ладонь Шина накрыла его целиком.

Левая.

Шин гладил его, смотрел устало и как-то бессильно. Наушники он вытащил. Такао всё пытался понять, что его так гложет. Что-то случилось в клубе? Может, он ещё не решил твёрдо насчёт поступления в мед и на самом деле переживает об экзаменах больше, чем даёт увидеть? 

«Что с тобой, Шин-чан?» 

Он закрыл глаза. Дышал тяжело, гладил большим пальцем по голове. Такао никогда не видел его таким потерянным и... одиноким. 

Такао спросил громче. 

— Если я начну рассказывать об этом птице, это будет просто абзац. 

«Как будто людям ты рассказываешь,» — фыркнул Такао. 

— Знаешь, я раньше, когда читал про какого-нибудь героя, который не может уснуть от... подобных мыслей, думал: господи, ну не идиот ли? Надо же головой думать, нашёл время. Бессонная ночь — это испорченное утро, а утро — это семя дня. Ну возьми ты книгу, умойся холодной водой, посчитай до пятиста, в конце концов. Как будто это помогает, — он помолчал. Усмехнулся. — Почему мне так нравится то, что меня разрушает?

Такао перебрался чуть левее, туда, где сердце, и накрыл здоровым крылом его плечо. Ладонь Шина снова легла сверху. Стало тепло. 

— Ты, между прочим, дневной хищник, ты спать должен, вот что. 

«Ты вообще-то тоже.»

— Ты очень странная птица. Спасибо. 

Такао лежал и слушал, как выравнивается его дыхание.

***

— Надо поговорить. 

— Я занят, Мэйуми, — огрызнулся он. В комнате было сумрачно, горела только настольная лампа.

Мэй поколебалась и закрыла дверь. Изнутри.

— Я учусь, вот что.

Она прошла в комнату, села на кровать, открыла блокнот и продолжила рисовать новый хайга. Такао, сидевшему на спинке кровати, было хорошо видно минималистичный, но узнаваемый портрет: высокие скулы, прямой нос, пушистые ресницы. 

_Шесть десятков_   
_Прожито лет. И ни единой ночи_   
_Не танцевал._

И хотя она молчит, присутствие Мэйуми всегда что-то неуловимо меняет. Это такое чувство, будто вот-вот выйдешь к озеру. Как еле слышный плеск, как запах близкой воды. 

Она не торопит людей с признаниями. Наверно, поэтому ей открываются. 

Через пятнадцать минут Шин сдаётся и откидывается на спинку стула. Мэй всегда действовала на него остужающе. 

— Я себя совсем не контролирую на этой неделе. Прости, Мэй. 

— Я вижу, что тебе плохо. 

Наверно, это каждому нужно. Знать, что есть тот, кто всегда поймёт и простит.  
  
— Это не оправдание. Мне очень... — Шин наконец разворачивается к ней лицом. 

— Характер у тебя тяжёлый — всё потому что золотой, — вздыхает Мэйуми. — И если начистоту, ты такой уже месяца два. Не хочешь поговорить об этом?

— О чём? 

Она сжимает кулаки. Смотрит на слова Иссы, будто решаясь. 

— О ком, Шинтаро. 

Становится очень тихо. Только слышно, как шуршит дождь, а может, это тени возятся в углах комнаты. 

— Давно ты поняла?

— Давно, — Мэй смотрит на него спокойно и прямо. 

— Это так заметно? — Шин нервно поправляет очки. 

Такао ничего не понимает.  
  
— Вряд ли для кого-то ещё. 

У него на лице облегчение, но какое-то горькое. 

Мэй забирается на кровать и прислоняется спиной к стене. Шин молча и как-то тяжело проходит через тёмную комнату и садится рядом, плечом к плечу. 

— Он не пишет? 

— У него телефон выключен. Не знаю, почему. И что с ним. 

— Ты давно связывался с его мамой? 

— Она не говорит ничего конкретного. Не помню, чтобы Такао хоть раз болел дольше четырёх дней, и чтобы он при этом не слал мне смс с утра до вечера. В последний раз мне снова сказали, у него конъюнктивит. Кроме как сам по себе он может быть при ОРВИ, кори и ветряной оспе, при аллергии, авитаминозе...

— Шинтаро. 

— Расстройствах обмена веществ, при хронических поражениях носа и слёзных путей...

— Шин, — Мэй мягко касается его плеча. 

— У него нет аллергий, а авитаминоз так быстро не случается...

— Почему это обязательно должно быть что-то ужасное?

— Потому что не стал бы он пропускать тренировки просто так две недели подряд! Если это ветрянка, то взрослые переносят её гораздо тяжелее, с осложнениями вплоть до пневмонии, менингита, энцефалита и миокардита. 

Господи, стоило один раз перестать «слать смс с утра до вечера» — и вот, пожалуйста. Энцефалит и миокардит. 

— А может, он просто всё понял и не хочет больше со мной общаться, — Шин снимает очки и сползает к ней на колени. Мэйуми накрывает ладонью его веки. 

— Расскажи мне.

У Шина болезненно кривится рот. 

— Я думал, если какое-то время не буду его видеть, станет легче.

Такао не дышит настолько долго, что у него темнеет перед глазами. 

— Я когда услышал, что ты называешь ястреба Казу, такое облегчение испытал, не представляешь. Думал, я просто ищу его везде. Думал, совсем рехнулся.

— Он правда похож. Такой же неугомонный. Знаешь, я последний раз влюблялась в средней школе, но я помню, как это.

Он улыбается криво, почти пьяно.

— Ярко. Очень остро. Как будто в тебе что-то огромное. 

— Хочется, чтобы это прекратилось и чтобы никогда не прекращалось, и ты то взлетаешь, то падаешь. Как качели. Я знаю. 

Такао пялится в стену невидящими глазами, про себя он матерится, матерится, матерится, матерится. 

А Мэй улыбается, ерошит его волосы. 

— Спасибо, что рассказал. 

— Кажется, хорошо, что я рассказал, потому что таскать это в себе... 

— Знаю. Я таскала. Слушай, а ты не думал поговорить с его сестрой? Она в первом классе, тоже в Шутоку. Может, она расскажет больше. Её зовут Эцуко, кажется. 

Шин вдруг приподнимается и смотрит ей в глаза.

— Сэйджуро. 

Мэй закрывает лицо рукой, смеётся.

— Значит, мне тогда не показалось. 

— Да. Какой-то косяк у нас с раздающими защитниками. 

— Прости, что я не был с тобой. 

— Я же справилась, Шин. Хотя если бы я могла что-то переиграть, я бы ему призналась. Уверена, что это было не взаимно и что было бы очень больно, но если бы я услышала прямой ответ, у меня не осталось бы этих «а что, если...» и «может быть, однажды». Это бы не отравляло меня так долго. Было бы тяжело, но я смогла бы пойти дальше. 

Шин сжимает её руку. 

— И всё-таки мне было легче, чем тебе, — добавляет Мэй. — Он не был моим лучшим другом, я на него вообще старалась прямо не смотреть. Так что мне нечего тебе посоветовать. 

— Я завтра найду Эцуко. Спасибо. 


	5. Chapter 5

Хлопает дверь, и слышатся шаги по коридору. 

Сейчас. 

Он не думает о том, что если осталась хоть небольшая трещина, травма усугубится. О том, что тогда не будет играть в баскетбол ещё недели две. О том, что Мэй может вернуться. О том, как будет всё объяснять. 

Он спрыгивает на пол, и трансформация выкручивает тело. 

Ветер флейтой свистит в водосточных трубах, дождь то поёт, то шепчет. Воздух пропитан предчувствием грозы. 

— Ну привет, — открывает глаза Такао. Встаёт, пошатываясь. Разминает затёкшую шею и плечи. 

Зрение возвращается не сразу. Первое, что он различает — застывшее лицо Шина.

— Давай сначала уладим формальную часть, Шин-чан. Всё, что происходит со мной в птичьем обличье, я осознаю, контролирую и помню, — Такао прочищает горло. — Это врожденное, через укусы не передаётся, не переживай. При переломах менять ипостась травмоопасно, поэтому приходится ждать, пока кости срастутся. 

— Значит, ты помнишь, — Шин смотрит, безнадёжно, но пристально. Он всегда смотрит прямо, он не умеет врать. 

— Ага, я тут уже неделю хочу обсудить с тобой Иссу, — сообщает Такао и делает шаг к нему, — его времена года особенно, они же, чёрт побери, охрененные, почему я раньше не читал? 

Уснули в саду.  
Цветы тыквы-горлянки взирают  
На задницы наши, — 

как ты мог не показать мне такое, Шин-чан? 

Ещё шаг, и ещё, как по углям. Одуряюще пахнет сыростью и весной. 

Ни следа обычного прохладного спокойствия. Так поднимает волну одна-единственная капля, потому что последняя, так пропускает удар тот, кто всегда держал. Видно, что чем больше Шин вспоминает и осознаёт, тем хуже ему становится. 

— Если ты порвал хоть одну страницу, Такао, я тебя убью, — мутным голосом обещает он и поправляет очки, оттягивает ворот свитера, словно не знает, куда деть руки, словно и хочет отвести взгляд, но не может. 

Такао тоже не может. 

У Шина глаза зеленые, яркие как подожженный абсент. 

Такао кажется, он впервые видит их по-настоящему. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно листать их клювом и когтями? Мог бы восхититься моим упорством и тягой к высокому искусству, между прочим, а ты как всегда брюзжишь, — он усмехается, и Шин теряет равновесие, оседает и тяжело приваливается спиной к кровати. Снимает очки, трёт веки. Как будто для него это слишком.

Дождь не шелестит уже — льёт, бьёт в стекло. По полу ползёт холод. 

— Почему ты не играл при мне на фортепиано раньше? — он наконец подходит вплотную и опускается на колени. Шин вздрагивает, когда Такао отнимает его руки от лица и дышит на замёрзшие пальцы. — Хотя знаешь, хорошо, что не играл. Я бы кончил через минуту, ну через две максимум. 

— Такао... — он сглатывает, пытается сказать что-то и не может. 

— Если хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся, извини, не выйдет: я две недели не мог ни с кем нормально поговорить, — Такао ведёт ладонями вверх, оглаживает плечи, забирается под воротник и трогает большими пальцами ключицы. Обжигается. 

— Не похоже, чтобы тебе это мешало, — выдыхает Шин низким шершавым голосом. — Ты болтал даже больше обычного, вот что. 

Такао касается его шеи, ловит кончиками пальцев сорвавшийся пульс. Шин почти не дышит. Глаза темнеют едва не до черноты, Такао проваливается в них как в глубокую воду. Сверкает, белая молния прошивает небо, а кажется — всё тело, когда чуть подрагивающие руки опускаются на поясницу, медленно двигаются выше, очерчивают лопатки, и Такао выгибает. 

— Не похоже, чтобы тебе это не нравилось, — в отместку он запускает пальцы в волосы, перебирает мягкие пряди и массирует кожу. 

— Особенно то, что ты наделал мне зацепок на трёх свитерах. 

— Какой ты злопамятный, Шин-чан. 

Из открытого окна летят холодные колючие брызги. Где-то далеко-далеко звучит первый раскат грома, а Шин тянет его к себе, сжимает плечи почти до боли, подаётся вперёд и целует. Неловко, неумело, но так отчаянно, что у Такао как-то разом кончаются все слова.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе.

Не даёт ни ответить, ни отдышаться, опрокидывает на себя, заставляет прижаться теснее. Такао ёрзает у него на коленях, они оба вздрагивают от каждого движения. Звенит в ушах, звенят оконные стёкла: их сотрясает новый удар грома — близко, ярко, оглушительно. Такао стонет ему в рот и прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

— Шин-чан, я давно хотел... так, — дышать тяжело, ему жарко и холодно, ему головокружительно. 

— Я тоже давно, — Шин гладит его шею. Вниз по спине бегут мурашки, а кажется — искры.  
  
Такао стягивает с него свитер и прикипает ладонью к животу. Ничего не слышит, только грохот у себя в висках, а может, это гроза, неважно. Сверкает, окно распахивается, и в комнату льётся ночь, и ветер хищно взбивает волосы Шинтаро, пока он расправляется с пуговицами на рубашке. 

Такао лижет впадинку между ключиц, скользит языком ниже, обводит сосок. Шин с хрипом выдыхает сквозь сцепленные зубы и откидывает голову. 

Такао шипит от резкой боли. 

— Что такое? 

— Руку придавил. 

— Черт, левую? — быстро понимает Шин. 

— Неважно, — Такао ничего не важно, он наклоняется и снова касается языком. Шин вздрагивает, отчётливо видно, как трудно ему остановиться. Но он останавливается. 

— Надо в травмпункт, вот что. 

— Господи, да что со мной случится? 

— Сказал человек, который чуть не разбился насмерть об рекламный баннер, — он тяжело поднимается и Такао поднимает тоже. 

— Он возник внезапно! 

— Около двух лет назад, да.

— Ну Шин-ча-ан, — ноет Такао, но Шин уже застегивает на нем рубашку.

— Остынь, Такао. Стояк пройдёт, а перелом нет.

— Ты бесчувственная скотина.

Шин отступает к окну, подставляет брызгам дождя разгоряченное лицо, жадно глотает воздух. Такао дышит тоже, опускает веки, но перед глазами все ещё стоит его белая спина. Снова грохочет. Такао сглатывает, нашаривает свитер и кидает ему. 

— Надень. Не могу. 

Шин путается в рукавах, застревает в вороте, смешной, неловкий. Ни туда, ни сюда. Приходится подойти и помочь. 

***

— Только растяжение, даже трещины нет, — хвастается Такао, выйдя с повязкой из кабинета врача. 

— Это потому, что я давал тебе мумиё, вот что, — ворчит Шин и набрасывает ему на плечи свою куртку. 

На улице свежо, холодно. Пахнет озоном и мокрым асфальтом. Такао привык ходить справа от Шина, но сейчас становится с другой стороны — неудобно, зато можно поймать тейпированные пальцы здоровой рукой. 

— Не произноси при мне слово «мумиё». Я ещё не придумал, как отомщу тебе за эту гадостную дрянь, но это будет что-то очень жестокое и страшное.

— Ястреб-перепелятник всегда сосредоточен на своей жертве и не отвлекается на других птиц, — косится на него Шин, переступая через большую лужу. — Я ещё когда прочитал, подумал: что-то мне это напоминает.

— Ты понял всё слишком поздно, Шин-чан, — широко ухмыляется Такао и бодает его в плечо. 

Шин смотрит на него как человек, который давно смирился с неизбежным. 

— Кстати, раз кости целы, я могу перекидываться туда-обратно сколько захочу. Если я сейчас исчезну, будет довольно сложно объяснить это твоим, не так ли?

Шин улыбается едва заметно, краешком губ. 

— А когда это я сказал, что собрался тебя отпускать? Ты в пустой комнате найдёшь, обо что зашибиться, не то что в естественной среде. 

— Как ответственно, — хмыкает он.

— Я сын веторнитолога, Такао.

— Выходит, я в надёжных руках. 


End file.
